1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a trench including an insulator has been provided to a terminal end of a semiconductor element (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 to Patent Document 4). Also, an insulating material has been provided to regions which are the insulating material is sandwiched from top and bottom by capacitive voltage coupling regions made of metal that is formed integrally with electrodes, the regions extending over a terminal end from a vicinity of a p-n junction (for example, refer to Patent Document 5).